inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Is The Love? ~ Main Page
'Where Is The Love?' is my very first fanfic~ I hope it's not too crap, but it probably will suck. Summary What do you do when everything's going wrong and the world is in pieces? Blame everyone other than yourself. You're probably thinking that doing that is wrong and selfish. Well, you're right - but how are you going to convince the world to drop the fights and hatred and learn to love again? Being an adult in this world is hard enough, but being a teenager is even harder. How can the Sailor Star students save the world before it fully plunges into the darkness? Plot All that seems to go on anymore is arguing and fighting. Sailor Star's hallways and classrooms were full of blazing students screaming at the nearest person for any reason they can think of. Aki Tatsuko hates what the world has become, but hates it even more when all of her friends come to hate each other. She asks her friends to help her convince the world what's going on is bad, but can a bunch of teens really make the world have a change of heart? The entire soccer club gather up some friends and more members, then set off to find out why the world is like this. But with fights and arguments growing so big people are beginning to kill each other, will they be too late? Plot to the Sequal (WARNING - Spoilers!) After a long struggle, they find out why the world was like this and put an end to the madness. Though, whoever had been causing it didn't like this, and set out to kill them all in turn... Fanmade characters Loretta Natsukoi Aki Tatsuko Nathan Guardian Olivia Natsukoi Megami Tenshi Kira Rene Hikari Natsuka Nagumo Haruka Izayoi Mika Kiyama Sakura (Probably more but I don't know who yet) Wanna join in? I'm gonna need OCs to join in! Anyone interested? Please fill this is~! Name: (Last, first) Nicknames: (And by who please!) Age: School: (Feel free to use SS) Hair: Face: Casual: Athletic outfit: Formal outfit: Pyjamas: Crush: (You can use any of my OCs~ But please don't use Tatsuko cuz she'd go nuts XD) Personality: Player or not: Number: (Player only. I need more than just FWs!!!!) Element: Hissatsus: (Please also mention if they're a FW hissatsu, DF hissatsu, MF hissatsu, GK hissatsu, HT or SK) Extra info: Trivia * Yay, there's my first fanfic~! * I'll post all the links to the chapters here, along with the chapter title, and info about the chapter. * Please join! There's no limit to the amount of OCs who join but some of the later ones may not appear tons. * Feel free to have more than one OC join~ I don't mind how many you put it, but I think I'll limit it to 5 per person. Chapters Prologue - Here We Go Again Plot: 'This is just an introduction to the fanfic, plot and characters. Sorry if it's a bit boring. '"あなたは私を撃ち落とすことができますが、私が落ちませんが、私はチタンです。" 21:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Sailor Star Academy